Some Kind of Trouble
by ZoZo126
Summary: Ten years on, and Watts has just given birth to Keith's child. But why does she want to go straight back to work in New York? Alternatively, Amanda feels herself drowning in a controlling relationship. Not allowed to see her two best friends, Susan and Keith, she hasn't even met her Godchild to be, Toyah. How will she escape?
1. Keith

1997, ten years on.

"No Kevin, purlease understand. Would you rather we all starved?"

"What do you mean? You know that you wouldn't even need to work and we could be comfortable. You're just being selfish!"

Her face snarled. "I'm being selfish? I'M BEING SELFISH?! Well, my deepest apologies for providing for my family!" Her face reddens and I see the tears welling up in her eyes. That's only happened twice before: when I gave her the earrings and when she fond out she was pregnant. Well, now I feel bad.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't understand why you have to go all the time. You gave birth 5 weeks ago, you're entitled to respite." I circle her in my arms and move her round to the couch with me. She can't look me in the eyes and is covering her face. I brush the top of her still cropped hair with a brief kiss and pull her into me. I can feel her hot tears on my shirt and her heart beating through our chests. She looks up to reveal a mascara disaster.

"I'm sorry too. You remember what it was like when we were kids? Nobody cared about me and I never had anything good in my life except for you. I don't want the same for my kids."

Jesus, now I feel awful. I can feel the lump rise in my throat as I fight off the tears. I've always been the emotional one in this relationship; well, I've always been the one who isn't afraid to show emotions. And she's always ribbed me about it.

"I know, it just bothers me that you're going away all ready. Toyahs only 5 weeks old, Suze. You know?" She rubs her face on places a watery smile on her face.

"She isn't going to remember this. I need to work, I have to. Please don't stop me." She gets up and walks out of the room. Seconds later I hear the shower turn on.

Emotional blackmail. She knows that we could afford to live comfortably without her even working. Since I took over the garage four years ago I've been doing pretty well and so has she. She doesn't need to work. So why does she want to so much? And why does she want to leave Toyah and I alone?

. . .

_Eurgh, what the HELL is that noise?_

_Oh yeah, that's the definition of beauty, created on our holiday together._

_And she is Toyah._

_And she sure has a pair of lungs on her._

_Just like her mother._

I drag my head from the pillow and slump across the landing. The crying subsides and I think about going back to bed.

Better not.

As I push open the bedroom door, my eyes hardly open, I see her.

Beautiful and blonde, grown out into a stylish bob, however still bleached. The hoops that pierced her ears 8 times gone with two sets of small studs in their place. She still has them though, and every so often I'll notice she's forced the hoops back in and gelled her hair back into the style it used to be.

Susan Watts.

And Toyah Nelson-Watts.

My world.

And I fall in love with her all over again.

Let her work, if it's what she wants.

Let her have anything she wants.

Because she's what I want.


	2. Amanda

Make-up and clothes.

The only two things in life that can take away all my problems.

Foundation, concealer, mascara and a fresh coat of lipstick along with a long sleeved turtle-neck jumper, jeans and boots.

It's boring, nothing glamorous, but it does the job.

I look at myself in the mirror and see an old, ragged woman.

I used to be so full of life, so happy.

My eyes drift down to the fresh red bruise on my left cheekbone.

That's fine, I can pass that off as blusher.

But before I do that, I better go and make Hardy another sandwich.

I won't put butter in this one.

_EUGH, what on Earth is that noise?_

_It sounds like a herd of elephants hurtling through the front door. _

_Is that a woman's voice?_

The sound of a woman giggling followed by a muffled "Shh" coming from Hardy tells me he's just brought another woman home.

It doesn't matter. He's with me and like he says, no one else would have me anyway.


	3. Keith II

**3 weeks later**

To be honest with you, it's never really been like this. We never used to argue. We used to bicker, sure. But then all couples bicker. Don't they?

But I just can't see how I was supposed to just let her go away for work. She'll be gone months before she's able to come back! What kind of a woman can leave her 5 week old baby and partner to work? One that is desperate for a get-out-of-jail free card perhaps. It must be that. I just do not understand how one person can act so selfishly.

And now it's just Toyah and I. Which is fantastic of course. But I don't know how Suze did it. How on Earth she managed to look after Toyah all day, sleep shower, clean and eat I do not know. It is nye on impossible. And now our phone is ringing. _Fantastic._

I hurry over jiggling Toyah around my waist as I go.

"Y'ello?"

"Hey! Keith! How are you?" I almost drop the phone in disbelief. Amanda?

"Amanda? How are you doing?" I am suddenly really worried. After Suze and I got together all those years ago, Amanda became one of our dearest friends, but then three years ago, she took back her jerk of a high school boyfriend Hardy and we can count on one hand the amount of times she's been round since. Sure makes a change from our old Friday night ritual of a takeaway and a movie.

"Yeah I'm good sweetie. How is Toyah?" How does she even know Toyah's name? Last time we heard from her Suze was only a month gone!

"She's as wonderful as ever Mandy."

"And what are you doing right now?"

"Well if you really wanna know, I'm currently being vomited on by a 8 week old."

"Oh sorry Kevin, I didn't realise you were busy! Put Susie on I'll talk to her instead."

"Amanda...Suze isn't here right now." I try to keep it deadpan but even I notice the pang of pain in my voice.

"What? Kevin? Tell me right now."

"There's nothing to say. She wanted to go back to work and we couldn't stop her."

"I'm on my way." The line rings dead.

_Shit._


	4. Amanda II

How can she have done this?

How very dare she have done this to him? That bitch.

Hardy is still out somewhere with someone I don't know about and I take the opportunity to grab the bare essentials, a few things he won't notice are missing. I'll have to leave my toothbrush for sure. Hell I can buy another one. I grab the black holdall I bought months ago for the day I would finally be able to rid myself from the beating adulterer from being squeezed in between the mattress and the bed. I try to pack the bare minimum. A denim jacket, a couple of pairs of jeans, flannel shirts, a couple of sets of underwear and my fiercest hairbrush. And a photograph of my parents and I. Oh, and that lipstick. Will he notice if I take my curlers?

Stop it Amanda. Now is not the time. I zip up my bag and fling myself down the stairs of our Suburban house and out of the door. I wonder whether or not I should take my car. Would he be able to track? Nah. He might be a control freak but he isn't smart. IF I panic I can always dump it at a coach station. I just need to get _away. Away from Hardy and back with him. Him who I loved the first time he stumbled across the street to me in senior year. He who I didn't realise I loved until it was far too late. He who had already been with Susie for almost 7 years, my best friend. He who really really needs a friend right now. And I can finally be that friend to him. _

My fingers are trembling as I turn the key in the ignition. I am such a mixture of emotions. Scared, excited. Hopeful. _Free. _

As I sail down the interstate I dare to open my windows and turn up the volume. I haven't felt so free in years. No longer trapped. I sing out loud as I cruise along the roads. God I've missed being like this. For the first time in forever I am happy. And I cannot wait to see my best friend.


	5. Keith III

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

_What the fuck am I going to do? _  
_Amanda Jones is on her way _here. _The place is a shit hole._

Thankfully Toyah has tired herself out and is sleeping soundly in a crib in the lounge. This gives me time to run around like a lunatic scrubbing bits of vomit, picking up takeaway boxes, scattered video cases, babygrows and the mountain of washing up. I'll avoid that. _Why didn't she let me get that fucking dishwasher?_

I don't know why I am stressing. Before Toyah was born and she got back together with that douche she was always round here and the place was probably as bad as it is now, just without the smell of milk lingering. It's not like she is the tidiest person in the world. Well, she wasn't before she got together with Hardy again.

_Who am I kidding?_

I know why I'm nervous. I'm nervous because this is the only time I've ever had to spend an evening with Amanda on my own. We've been alone before, but Suze was always not far behind us. And also, Suze doesn't know she is coming round. And I do not think for one moment that she would like it.

_Do you like it? _I swat the thought away with a shake of the head and continue tidying. She must only be about an hour away now. I look at Toyah. Sweet, gorgeous, innocent Toyah whose life I think is about to get turned upside down before she's even had a moment to enjoy the blissfulness.

_Can I risk a shower? Will she wake up demanding attention? What if I don't hear her because of the shower? _

No. Of course I can't. I finish tidying up and I put my masterplan into effect. push the Moses from the hall into the bathroom and lay a still dreaming Toyah into it. There! Now I can have a bath.


	6. Amanda III

As I near their cul-de-sac I suddenly realise it. It's only going to be Keith and I. Except little Toyah of course (who I bought a present for from a gas station. Babies like rattles, right?) I feel a little fizz in my stomach. _Is that a good or a bad thing? _

I know that I love him, but I absolutely cannot do anything about it. Keith is my friend and so is Susie. No way. I am just going to be there for him while he is going through a rough time and he can give me a couch to sleep on until I get back on my feet. I don't even know how to go about finding a job. It's been so long.

Right. I am confident. I do not have feelings for the person that I will from now on be staying with indefinitely. I knock the door sharply. I put my hand on my hip. Aloof.

The front door opens and I see that familiar face that I know so well. Except...he is different. His golden locks have gone slightly limp. His jaw is tighter. The circles around the eyes have darkened and his eyes are vacant of their natural glint.

I realise that I've been standing here lapping him in like a simpleton. I drag my brain back into the moment and I open my mouth to give a nonchalant greeting, however I'm slightly taken aback when he simply holds his finger to his lips. _Does he want me to kiss him? Okay. That's fine. I can do this. _I move into him and place on hand on his shoulder, close my eyes and gently place my lips to his, lingering for just a second.

He smells wonderful and he tastes even better. I could stand here forever. I pull away after a second and gaze up into his dark, vulnerable eyes.

"Hi Keith."


	7. Keith IIII

I am just buttoning up my shirt when I hear a fierce knock at the door. Toyah woke up after I bathed to have her feed and a cry and now she is back to sleeping sweetly in her main crib in our bedroom. I pad down the stairs and open the front door and I am instantly cheered up by her sight. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I am disheartened by the fact that she looks thinner. She never needed to lose weight, she was the perfect size. Her face is sharper, showing off her cheekbones and the mark on her left one. _I know where she got that from. Fucking bastard._

Her Auburn locks cascade around her shoulders and her cream blazer. I look into her eyes. She had the bluest eyes but now they almost seem grey. My god she is beautiful.

I am pulled out of my trance when she opens her mouth to start speaking and if I know her at all she will not speak quietly. I silence her by holding my finger to my lips to show her to be quiet as to not to wake Toyah. She does silence, but then I am stunned when all of a sudden she moves towards me and brushes my lips with hers. _Did she think I was motioning for her to kiss me? Oh dear, this is not good. But she feels good. _

She says hello and I can't even respond. I am consumed with desire from that one touch. _I am a horrible person._ She walks ahead and I call out to her quietly saying that I'm going to the bathroom and tell her where she can find Toyah.

I sit on the edge of the bath and put my head in my hands. She's never had this effect on me before.

_That's because Suze was always here before. _  
_Now she isn't here and you want her._

I stop listening. I think about Suze and Toyah and how it was 8 weeks ago until I have calmed myself down enough to join Amanda in the bedroom.

_Oh sweet Jesus. This is going to be a fun few days._


	8. Amanda IIII

I make my way upstairs to their bedroom. Where he sleeps. Probably naked_. Shut up._

I cast the thought out of my head a stroll over to the large crib and peer in.

Oh my God.

She is beautiful.

What an angelic creature. She sleeps soundly in the crib but I've just got to pick her up. I scoop her up into my arms and hold her close to me, breathing in her every feature. There are no words to describe her beauty. Before I realise fresh tears are falling from my face. _That could be you. _

Shut. Up.

Suddenly there's an arm around me and I start. I look round to Keith who is beaming down at the bundle in my arms. I see a flicker of the old Keith in his eyes but he has soon disappeared and the new, polite Keith is back.

"Get you a drink?" He grins to me.

"Please."

"Wine?"

"Please."

He turns on his heel and wanders off to the kitchen followed by the sound of a cork popping. I can't move. I can't speak. I am consumed by the fact that I could have done things so differently. If I hadn't been such a fucking bitch at school and not cared about what people thought of me, this would be my home and Toyah would be my baby. More hot tears start dropping onto Toyah's face so I quickly lay her down. I look in the mirror. _I wonder if he could see my bruise? _I put a little more makeup over it and recover my lashes with mascara and head out.

_No more tears or emotion. He is my friend and we are going to relax._


	9. Keith V

I am just laying the table when Amanda comes back downstairs.

"Takeaway?" I grin at her. She laughs and pokes her tongue out at me.

"You know me so well." I pass her her glass of wine and she takes a long slug of it followed by a loud hiccup which creases the pair of us up. we spend the rest of the night laughing our heads off at old stories about the three of us.

I set up the spare room for her like we used to do every weekend and we have our usual pillow fight (although considerably quieter now.) I can't help but feel that it's different without Suze though...it's almost as if we're flirting with one another.

_How strange._

I abruptly end the game and give her a hug goodnight, I turn and quickly leave the room.

Later on, I hear her quietly crying to herself.

_Go and comfort her, you know it makes sense. _I ignore my thoughts and fall asleep quickly.


End file.
